The Abnormal
by BeyondTwoRifts16
Summary: The japanese sanctuary always struggled with keeping tabs on rogue mages. especially one that was dubbed the blue demon. Its identity is unknown only one picture in existence has it on it. Its blue hair was the only thing seen. The japanese sanctuary are struggling they need help. so when two famous detectives turn up on their doorstep, things suddenly get a bit brighter. Rated T


The Abnormal

Raiden walked into the classroom, receiving the attention of one particularly nasty boy.

"Fatty, what are you doing here?" the boy exclaimed loudly.

Raiden turned around and stared at the boy, but said nothing. Raiden found his chair, took his bag off and sat down. He pulled his shirt down and his trousers up to a comfortable height. His tummy was blocking him almost from the table, so it was hard to move but he had to make do seeing as how he would be there for another hour. Still receiving glares, he took his book out of his bag and placed it on the table in front of him. He opened it to the latest page and got working.

Raiden could hear the other boys making fun of him. For not having any friends, and being fat, and ugly or dumb- whatever insult they could think of. They even made fun of him because he chose to have blue hair. He tried fighting back but that just made it worse. He soon resorted to other options, but he finally just let go and began to ignore the bullies. The worst bully was a boy named Jagger. He would always call him names and more recently had resorted to physical violence. Raiden didn't like it but he just had to deal with it, he was only 15 so how bad could it get?

The school classroom was really small and almost like a prison. It was getting hot and stuffy in the room and the teacher was babbling on about diseases- he just wanted to walk out because of boredom, and the name he was called was bothering him. Really, really bothering him. He didn't like how people held themselves as the higher being just because of looks or weight. Plus the standards of handsome had gone up a lot.

One Hour later

Raiden left class and headed for the school gates to leave. He made his way down a road, and reached a corner and turned left, making his way through a long narrow alleyway. He saw four boys. He recognized one of them as Jagger but kept heading the same way. The alley smelled like a uncleaned urinal left for ten days. The alleyway was long and exhausting. His breathing became heavy and he started to slow down a bit, but he kept going. He tried to keep his breath in as he passed the boys, so that they couldn't see he was vulnerable. They called him back once he had passed them. He turned around keeping a straight face and kept breathing through his nose. Although it felt like he was drowning. Someone could say it was like being poor but surrounded by millions of yen.

"Fatty get your ass back here I got something to tell you," Jagger said maliciously.

Raiden ignored him but kept looking back.

"Are you retarded or something? I said turn around and come here so I can tell you something," Jagger continued.

Raiden complied to the task, still wary of what might happen. He thought of some scenarios in his head and went over what to do in case he had to get out of it. He walked over to the four who seemed to be laughing. One of the boys moved towards Raiden and kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall over.

"Fatty!" the boy chuckled.

Jagger came to where Raiden was kneeling and kicked him square in the face. He fell over backwards, his nose was throbbing and tears were falling down his face. This seemed to only make them laugh more. The two other boys came over and joined Jagger and the other. They were all taking their turn on punching and kicking him. After they had finished they ran off, giggling whilst doing so. The laughing made the torment last longer.

Raiden laid on the ground for a while. Anger was building up inside of him so much he wanted to scream. When he decided to get up, his bones were sore and they ached. He practically limped home. Streaks of red blood mingled with the tears running down his face, and it was a long walk home. So he tried to wipe his face as best as he could, but soon his blood dried on his face. But tears still kept falling.

Raiden's house was a small two bedroom apartment and painted yellow and white but most of the white had been chipped off, to add to the apartment's oldness. Really it was just grey, white and yellow. It wasn't the best looking house but it sufficed. It put a roof over his head and a bed to sleep on.

When he knocked on his front door, his elder brother appeared and opened up. Raiden's older brother, Zane (Zane was a kind and gentle person. His parents were long gone, the last memory he had of them was his father and mother's picture in the local newspaper. For three murders, he didn't like to go into the details though.) When he saw the blood dried on his lower lip and below his nose, the tears still falling softly down his cheeks, he embraced Raiden in a hug and took him to the kitchen. Where he acquired a first aid kit to tend to Raiden's injuries. After sorting him out, Raiden explained to him what had happened. After he finished explaining to his brother, he offered his assistance but Raiden denied it. He felt it would only make things worse. Raiden found himself going up to his room after talking to his brother, seeking solace in his own company. He opened his door and sat down on his bed. God he felt exhausted, but he couldn't go to bed yet; he still needed to complete a job. Through all the pain he was feeling he smiled to himself.

One could only say it was a grin built of pure happiness, anger and maybe a bit of psychosis.

Two Hours Later

A dark figure wearing black and grey combat clothes and sporting dazzling blue hair, scaled up a building. Night had fallen and you could barely make out the shape of an automatic rifle strapped to the figure's back- dim light from a nearby streetlamp threw sinister shadows across the scene. A black combat sword strapped to the side of it's leg. Two small knives were hidden from sight inside the figure's sleeves. Once it reached the top it became clear that the figure was in fact a male who had a red tattoo along the side of his face. Some could say his looks could kill. He set the automatic rifle up against the wall in the exact location he was supposed to be in, and in twenty-two seconds he would be aiming right at his target.

One, two, he took a breath and readied himself.

Three, four, he found a scope strapped to a small bag on his combat vest.

Five, six he applied the scope on his rifle and adjusted it just right for his preference.

Seven, eight, he couldn't help but smile a little, killing to him wasn't a big deal but it was quite exciting when he performed a kill. Some could call him a sadist some would just say he had a weird idea of fun, he didn't care what either said.

Eighteen, nineteen, he looked in the scope, It was focused on a door leading to a big building. But the person who he was killing was coming out of the building.

Twenty, twenty-one, he saw the man who looked like he was in his late twenties. He never got information about the ones he killed, he just got his assignments.

Twenty-two, he put his right index finger against the trigger and pulled. A rapid wave of silenced bullets fired and the man was ripped to shreds. Blood was pouring out of his body and people were screaming around the now dead corpse.

He quickly removed the scope from the rifle and placed it back inside his vest pocket. He stood up from his crouched position, and hanged the strap of his rifle around his shoulder. He Swiftly ran down the building without losing any of his balance. Once he had reached the bottom of the building he found an alleyway. Ran through it, when he reached a dead end, he ran up the end wall. He jumped upon another building and then jumped into the middle of the road. Bright lights flashed past him and there were a couple of horns going off near him, cars were swerving around him. He ran for the nearest pavement and ran until he reached a small apartment. One of the windows was left open and he jumped through. There was only a bed inside the room and he sat down. He closed his eyes for couple seconds almost straining. His body shortened but his stomach grew out. Raiden stood up and opened his bedroom door.

Dinner was ready.

 **Hi Guys, This is my first fanfic that i have done so be nice. I appreciate reviews, follows and all that wonderful stuff. I also would not mind if you guys want to make up some characters and leave them in the reviews. Also positivity is a very nice.**


End file.
